1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly to a light source module with a light emitting diode package used as a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
With progress in semiconductor technologies, current light emitting diode (LED) can emit lights with high luminance and has the advantages of low power consumption, compactness, low driving voltage, and so forth. Therefore, the LED has been widely applied in the field of illumination.
Typically, when the LED emits lights with high luminance, it generates high thermal energy. If the thermal energy cannot be transmitted away and keeps on accumulating within the LED, the temperature of the LED is continuously increased. Therefore, the over heated LED leads to the luminance of the LED fading away and the decreasing of the lifetime of the LED and even the permanent damage of the LED. Hence, the current illumination using the LED is equipped with the heat sink to dissipate the heat generated by the LED.
However, in the conventional LED light source module, the LED is disposed on the circuit board and the circuit board having the LED thereon is disposed on the heat sink. The heat conducted onto the heat sink from the LED is conducted away through the air current generated by the fan. Nevertheless, the circuit board usually has the insulating layers thereon to insulate the wire layers from each other, and the insulating layers are poor thermal conductors. Therefore, the thermal conducting rate of conducting the heat of the LED to the heat sink through the circuit board is seriously affected and the heat dissipation efficiency of the LED light source module is poor.